


Burning Brighter

by bblights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Prince Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5174036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblights/pseuds/bblights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[HIATUS]</p><p>In a world full of Alphas and Betas, an Omega is a rare site to see. The few of them known as such - all scattered around the Kingdom – were most likely born and raised within royalty. Add to that the fact they were all females (royal and powerful, but Omegas nonetheless), you can imagine the surprise when there was word about a young Omega going into heat amongst the common people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work of fiction ever published, please be nice!  
> Also, english is not my first language so sorry in advance for any mistakes!  
> Please feel free to let me know what you think  
>   
> Hope you enjoy! :)  
> (also, this is bot beta read)

In a world full of Alphas and Betas, an Omega is a rare site to see. The few of them known as such - all scattered around the Kingdom – were most likely born and raised within royalty. Add to that the fact they were all females (royal and powerful, but Omegas nonetheless), you can imagine the surprise when there was word about a young Omega going into heat amongst the common people.  
  
It wasn’t just the fact that a non-royal was born an Omega – even though the chances were slim, it wasn’t impossible and not even that uncommon. The shock that hit the King with full force was that the young Omega was also a _male_ one.  
  
Anyone who took their time to learn the history of their Land would be aware of the fact that male Omegas were a very common site in the Kingdom during its past glory. Long before war and greed and hatred devastated the beauty and long before peace and harmony were restored. Nowadays, however, they were as rare as something could be.  
  
According to the Royal Advisor – and you would want to listen to what he has to say about that – a male Omega hasn’t been heard of in a long time. Almost an entire century, he would say, even though coming from him this could mean fifty-one years to ninety-nine years and tree-hundred and thirty-two days. It was only natural that the King and Queen would be interested in the news.  
  
You see, the Royal couple had a kid of their own, Prince Harry, heir to the throne. He did have an older sister, but the law of the Land stated that the older female heir would only take the throne if she wishes so, and that was something Princess Gemma absolutely did not. Thus the concern their second child would be as fit for a King as he could possibly be. And that, of course, included giving an Alpha the best Omega he could possibly find.  
  
Lucky for the King, he had just found the best Omega for his Alpha son.  
  
The thing about Omegas that makes them so much more attractive to Alphas than the Betas is that everything – absolutely _everything_ – about their biology was engineered by Mother Nature to be the perfect breeder. From their bodies and genes to their submission to their Alphas, it was a match made in heaven.  
  
And that’s your just day-by-day Omega, the female ones, that weren’t even that rare in comparison to the males. Oh, the male ones. Not only were they the perfect breeder, but also their cubs would most likely be healthier, stronger, superior, and just generally better. And that was just half of the fun. The male Omega would never birth a Beta. Nothing wrong with them, please notice. It’s just that, when you think about the proliferation of the species, you had better options.  
  
The list above is exactly why male Omegas barely made it through the times of war and rage. Everyone was just trying to make sure they would have stronger heirs, better chances of survival, to make sure that their genes would go far down the genealogy tree. Unfortunately, it meant that they were all trying to get their hands in an Omega to call their own whilst also trying killing all of those they couldn’t claim. It was a time of blood and pain, but that time had passed.  
  
It’s easy to understand why the King got so excited and soon enough arranged that the news were forgotten, so that the young Omega – _Louis_ , he would learn, is his name – was safe enough for the time being. God only knows how many Alphas would be dying to put their hands on him. He had to make sure the kid would remain unheard of and unharmed, pure until he could be married to the Prince.  
  
His trustworthy Council went and made sure the story was true. It wouldn’t be the first time someone tried to fake being an Omega to seek advantage. The Tomlinson family was, indeed, telling the truth, as they found out soon enough.  
  
To ensure Louis’ safety, the King spared a few of his own personal guards to protect him, especially when the poor kid was going through his heat and his smell would surely draw the attention of any Alphas around. His family was more than pleased to accept it, since they could do little to nothing to stop an Alpha had one decided to bond with Louis during his heat.  
  
The King was also generous with the amount of money he made sure to get to the family every other month. With too many kids and too little money, he was afraid for the health of his future son-in-law and bearer to the heirs of his throne. The best way he could and the only way he knew how, the King tried helping the young Omega.  
  
As a personal request from the Queen, Louis and his little sisters were also presented with the best tutor the Royal family could spare. They were made sure to have access to the best education anyone from the common people would never even dare to dream, and their mother made sure they appreciated the favor.  
  
All of that and all that the King asked in return is that the young Omega would remain pure and not bond with anyone until the Prince turned 18 and they could be married. Louis almost cried when he thought about all the heats and all the pain he would have to go through all by himself, but he knew better, and accepted the offer without a second thought. His family would only benefit from the deal, even if he had to suffer a little for that. He was willing to take his chances, and even if he was a couple years older than the future King, he tried really hard not to think about the wait.  
  
And that is how a few years later Louis found himself on his way for the Royal home. He wasn’t quite sure what to expect, which got his mind anxious and his body just wouldn’t stay still as the hours passed and the carriage just drove him further away from his home and everything that he ever knew.  
  
At least his older sister was allowed to come with him, more than welcome to come to the Palace and help him get ready for the wedding, the Queen had said so herself (or her letter did, it doesn’t really matter). Louis was just glad he didn’t have to go through all of it by himself, because he wasn’t sure if he could have managed.  
  
There wasn’t a day when the young Omega didn’t wonder if he made the right choice all those years ago, agreeing to marry the Prince. He had absolutely no idea what the kid was like besides all the gossip he heard on the streets (and you could never really trust those). For all he knew the future King could be a total psycho and have his head chopped off the moment Louis gave birth to an heir.  
  
Before long he remembered all the great things that had come to his family from him being promised to marriage. There was always food on the table. His sisters were all well-educated and on their way to being part of the Court. Both his parents managed to get better jobs and things were just great in general. He would never not be thankful for all the things the King and Queen had done for him.  
  
When he was a kid, he never knew that his biology would cause such a fuss. At first, he couldn’t understand what the turmoil was about. So he could have little babies just like his mom, what about it? Wasn’t that normal? Didn’t boys get to carry babies on their tummies as well?  
  
Sometimes ignorance could be such a bless. Or a curse. All these years later and he still wasn’t sure which one he was going to go with.  
  
But none of that really mattered anymore, because he was in a carriage with his sister and the little stuff they could call theirs, only a few hours away from the Palace, where in a couple months he would be Louis Tomlinson no longer.


End file.
